No More Lies
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: Instead of being born human Rikuo is instead a full yokai. On that day of the attack he decides to stop hiding his true nature from his friends. Alive Rihan. Better summary inside. Canon for the most.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 _Summary: What if that on the day of the attack his servants weren't quick enough in trying to cover him and it was enough time for his classmates to put two and two together and they realized what he really was. Full Yokai Rikuo. Alive Rihan._

Awakenings

"Unbelievable Master Rikuo, to think you'd actually walk home. From now on you'll be escorted."

"You're such a smotherer Karasu Tengu. Besides if anything happens I have the Sanba Garasu to back me up. Have faith in your own children."

"That's besides the point master." We continue in silence until we reach the house to worried stares of the members.

"What's going on?"

"Oh master it's terrible just look." I walk into the house to see the news and pointedly ignoring my grandfather I see that my usual bus had been caught in a landslide. I don't need to be psychic to know that Gagoze was behind it.

"Oh no, Kana's on that bus. We're going to help." I yell out to my group as I grab my robe and yell out to my team that we were leaving.

"That's far enough master. Though you may be the Young Master until your father retires you do not have the right to go and save those humans. We are the emblem of fear yet you want us to save humans instead of scaring them. I will not let a child order us around." Yelled Daruma trying to deter me.

"Enough Daruma." I yell changing into my Yokai form. "I am the Third Heir and I say that we're going. Now." Feeling the strength of my fear he backs down.

"I apologize master."

"Young master, you have the blood of the First and Second Supreme Commanders meaning that you have every right to lead us as your Night Parade."

Sirens blare as emergency units wait outside the collapsed tunnel trying to figure out what to do as the Gagoze group approaches the bus of terrified children.

"What are they?"

"Are those things Yokai?"

"What, but that's impossible, right Kiyotsugu?" Shima says to the dazed Kiyotsugu who was lying on the floor.

"Where's the master. He's undoubtedly inside there but he should've come out by now. Doesn't matter we'll kill them all anyways, the master as well since he loves playing human so much." He gives a dark chuckle as his group approaches the bus. Eliciting more screams.

"That's perfect children, tremble with fear as we devour you whole til there's nothing left and then send you to hell." They continue to scream as a hole gets blasted in from the other side of the rubble.

"So killing kids makes you a big shot?"

"Who's there?"

"If killing me so you could take over was your whole plan then I have to say, that's the most pettiest thing I've ever heard." Gagoze gasps as the fog lifts and he sees me as well as the rest of the group.

"No it can't be." He says in utter disbelief at what he sees as since he's not always at the main house he hasn't seen my yokai form, which I always shed the minute I get home. I smirk as I can smell his fear from here. "Kill the master at once. And kill the worthless fools from the main family. Kill them all.

As one tries to slash at me Kubinashi traps him in his string and tightens it killing him instantly.

Another tries to cut Ao down but his blade has no effect. "It'll take more than that to bring down me, Aotabo the strike team leader."

"You're not the only strike team leader here Ao." Kurotabo says as he uses his Shakujo to take down the yokai surrounding him.

Yuki-Onna, Kappa, and Kejoro make quick work of their opponents as well.

"I don't believe, my army has killed countless numbers is down." Gagoze says in utter disbelief as he looks towards the bus and sees the still frightened children watching the whole thing. He charges at them and threatens me by saying he'll kill all of them if I move any closer to him.

"Not a chance." I say as I cut his face in half making him back away as he starts bleeding.

"Why you and not me? I'm the most feared out of all of us?"

"Yokai who devour children are scary alright but since you only take pleasure in picking on weak and defenseless pray then I'll never allow you to become Lord of The Night while I'm around. Listen to me, I'll lead the clan and surpass my father by becoming the Third Heir not you. Try to hurt humans and answer to me. The whole world will know me as the Lord of Pandemonium."

"I charge at him with my spirit blade and slash at him and before he dissolves I say "All yokai will fall under my command. In my Night Parade of a Hundred Demons."

"Wow those were really yokai."

"So cool. So Rikuo was telling the truth."

"I thought that I, Daruma had already knew this but I now realize what a Lord of the Night is. He is someone who invokes awe among both Humans and Yokai. He is one who wears the true mantle of our clan."

I sheathe my blade as I turn towards the bus. "See Kiyotsugu, I told you yokai are real. Is everyone alright." They all grow confused at their savior addressing them so casually.

"We're fine Rikuo but you better hurry before the emergency units come." Everyone gets confused at that and look at her like she's crazy. I smirk a bit as I quickly shift into my human form before we disappear in a cloud of fog. But before it completely dispersed people were faintly able to hear me say "See you tomorrow."

"Rikuo that was so cool. I never thought that with all that you were saying about yokai that you were one yourself. But now that I think about it, it makes a bit of sense."

"Yeah sorry about that. I tried to tell you but you didn't believe me. I didn't plan for what did to happen but I'm glad it as I no longer have to hide myself."

"I have a question though, what type of yokai are you?"

"Oh I thought I explained already, just like my grandfather I'm a Nurarihyon. Third Heir to take over my clan once my father steps down and I become the Lord of the Night. Kana's known for quite a while now as she was over my house one time. At home I'm always in my yokai form but in order to try and live a normal life at school I stay to my usual form."

"You were so awesome the other night were all those people you fought with your subordinates?"

"Yep they're all part of the Nura clan."

"Do you think we can come over to your place sometime?"

"Uh, sure but I have to warn ya it gets pretty freaky." I smile as I finally get my classmates to understand me.

4 Years Later

"Bye dad, bye gramps I'll be heading off to school. I'll be late today so don't go raiding the neighbors without me." I run off to catch the bus and wave to the others as I pass.

"That brat becomes more like you everyday my son."

"Oh come on old man don't act like you don't enjoy it." Says a man who's the spitting image of the other man when he was younger as they sip tea.

"Things are going to change soon, I can feel it."

"For better or worse, let's wait and see."


End file.
